tamagotchifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamagotchi Featuring Aikatsu 2/Character List
Main Group Baby Stage Duration: 24 hours. (age 0-1) Evolves from the baby produced that resembles a mix of the two parents the morning after the parents leave, except on the first generation, in which case Nokotchi hatches straight from the egg after forty-seven seconds. Boys *Kinotchi - Generation 2, 14, 26, etc. (14:00 - 5:00) *Pachikutchi - Generation 4, 16, 28, etc. (14:00 - 5:00) *Nittobotchi - Generation 6, 18, 30, etc. (14:00 - 5:00) *Aokumotchi - Generation 8, 20, 32, etc. (14:00 - 5:00) *Yochiyotchi - Generation 10, 22, 34, etc. (14:00 - 5:00) *Gaotchi - Generation 12, 24, 36, etc. (14:00 - 5:00) Girls *Nokotchi - Generation 1, 13, 25, etc. (13:00 - 4:00) *Pichikutchi - Generation 3, 15, 27, etc. (13:00 - 4:00) *Choribotchi - Generation 5, 17, 29, etc. (13:00 - 4:00) *Pinkbotchi - Generation 7, 19, 31, etc. (13:00 - 4:00) *Ufufutchi - Generation 9, 21, 33, etc. (13:00 - 4:00) *Yuraratchi - Generation 11, 23, 35, etc. (13:00 - 4:00) Stage 2 Duration: 48 hours. (age 1-3) Boys *Mitsumarutchi - NR 0-5 (17:00 - 7:00) *Turtletchi - NR 10+ (16:00 - 6:00) *Pokapokatchi - NR 0-5 (17:30 - 7:30) *Fuyofuyotchi - NR 10+ (16:30 - 6:30) *Nyokinyotchi - NR 0-5 (18:00 - 8:00) *Tendotchi - NR 10+ (17:00 - 7:00) Girls *Terupotchi - NR 0-5 (17:00 - 7:00) *Petithanatchi - NR 10+ (16:00 - 6:00) *Hiyayatchi - NR 0-5 (17:30 - 7:30) *Pannakotchi - **NR 10+ (16:30 - 6:30) **breeding of Mametchi and Yumemitchi, will evolve into Mikeytchi Ana after 4 weeks (21:15 - 8:00) *Puchikekitchi - NR 0-5 (18:00 - 8:00) *Rionetchi - NR 10+ (17:00 - 7:00) Boys *Daiyatchi - NR 0-5 (20:00 - 8:00) *Mattaritchi - NR 10-15 (19:45 - 7:45) *Kaobotchi - NR 20-25 (19:30 - 7:30) *Nannokitchi - NR 30-35 (19:15 - 7:15) *Hanepatchi - NR 40-45 (19:00 - 7:00) *Ahirukutchi - NR 50-55 (18:45 - 6:45) *Furutsupantchi - NR 60+ (18:30 - 6:30) Girls *Hoshitchi - NR 0-5 (20:00 - 8:00) *Sakuramotchi - NR 10-15 (19:45 - 7:45) *Kingyobotchi - NR 20-25 (19:30 - 7:30) *Belltchi - NR 30-35 (19:15 - 7:15) *UFOtchi - NR 40-45 (19:00 - 7:00) *Rolutchi - NR 50-55 (18:45 - 6:45) *Paletchi - NR 60+ (18:30 - 6:30) Stage 3 Duration: 48 hours. (age 5-9) Boys *- NR 0 (22:30 - 5:50) * - NR 5 (20:45 - 7:15) * - NR 10 (18:00 - 7:00) * - NR 15 (19:10 - 8:05) * - NR 20 (23:20 - 8:55) * - NR 25 (22:05 - 10:00) * - NR 30 (0:15 - 10:30) Girls *Young Miraitchi - NR 0 (22:30 - 5:50) *Young Kururutchi - NR 5 (20:45 - 7:15) *Hineonetchi - NR 10 (18:00 - 7:00) *Sabosabotchi - NR 15 (19:10 - 8:05) *Painaputchi - NR 20 (23:20 - 8:55) *Neotchi - NR 25 (22:05 - 10:00) *Nokobotchi - NR 30 (0:15 - 10:30) Boys (Generation 4, 8, 12, etc) * - NR 0 (23:00 - 7:00) * - NR 5 (21:45 - 8:20) * - NR 10 (19:30 - 6:00) * - NR 15 (17:45 - 5:05) *Lovesoratchi - NR 20 (18:00 - 4:50) * - NR 25 (22:25 - 7:50) *Motetchi - NR 30+ (1:00 - 11:00) Girls (Generation 3, 7, 11, etc) *Clulutchi - NR 0 (23:00 - 7:00) *Miraitchi - NR 5 (21:45 - 8:20) *Kiramotchi - NR 10 (19:30 - 6:00) *Kyawatchi - NR 15 (17:45 - 5:05) *Candy Pakupaku - NR 20 (18:00 - 4:50) *Claricetchi - NR 25 (22:25 - 7:50) *Decoratchi - NR 30+ (1:00 - 11:00) Stage 4 KODAKARI Duration: 144 hours to marriage. (age 9-15) or 288 hours to Senior stage. (age 9-21) Boys (Generation 2, 6, 10, etc) Girls (Generation 1, 5, 9, etc) Boys (Generation 4, 8, 12, etc) Girls (Generation 3, 7, 11, etc) Stage 5-1 SHIRAISHI-1 Duration: 576 hours (age 21-45) Boys *Eiyuutchi - NR 0 (22:30 - 8:30) *Sukatchi - NR 5-10 (21:15 - 7:45) *Pharotchi - NR 15-20 (23:00 - 10:00) *Mumutchi - NR 25-30 (20:45 - 7:00) *Nemutchi - NR 35+ (19:45 - 6:30) Girls *Anesantchi - NR 0 (22:30 - 8:30) *Jeweltchi - NR 5-10 (21:15 - 7:45) *Antonietchi - NR 15-20 (23:00 - 10:00) *Lovezukintchi - NR 25-30 (20:45 - 7:00) *Watatchi - NR 35+ (19:45 - 6:30) Stage 5-2 SHIRAISHI-2 Duration: Indefinite. (age 45+) Boys *Teitokutchi - NR 0-5 (21:00 - 13:00) *Gulasantchi - NR 10-15 (20:00 - 12:00) *Maharajatchi - NR 20-25 (19:00 - 11:00) *Tonotchi - NR 30+ (18:00 - 10:00) Girls *Elizabethtchi - NR 0-5 (21:00 - 13:00) *Tennyotchi - NR 10-15 (20:00 - 12:00) *Crystaltchi - NR 20-25 (19:00 - 11:00) *Jyooubatchi - NR 30+ (18:00 - 10:00) Special Characters *Mikeytchi Ana - Obtain Mametchi and breed Yumemitchi having raised bonding to 100%. Ufufutchi will hatch from the egg before evolving into Pannakotchi when the parents leave, which will be 1 day after marriage. Instead of evolving into Child 1 after 2 days, it will continue its life, acting like a character at Adult 1 level. It will not take a nap and instead sleep from 21:15 - 8:00. It will evolve into Mikeytchi Ana after 4 weeks. (0:00 - 11:00) *hitomitchi - Obtain Lovelitchi and reach 1000 points on all skill points before she turns 32. (21:30 - 8:15) *Kotoritchi - Obtain Lovelitchi or Yumemitchi without the NR reaching 5 at any point, will evolve into Kotoritchi after 48 hours. (22:15 - 7:35) * * * * *Nadeshikotchi - Always appears in a first generation across Takeda (4-1) and Kodakari (4-2) stages (1:00 - 8:00) Hanerutchi Group Baby Duration: 5 days. *Akachantchi (13:00 - 5:00) Child Duration: 7 days. Boys *Tetsuyatchi - NR 0-5, LIFE 50-100% (17:00 - 6:00) *Takigamino Ryousuketchi - NR 0-5, LIFE 0-49% (16:30 - 6:00) *Nakinishimo Arakawatchi - NR 10+ (16:00 - 6:00) Girls *Aka Shatsu no Rozerutchi - NR 0-5, LIFE 50-100% (17:00 - 6:00) *Kujiraitchi - NR 0-5, LIFE 0-49% (16:30 - 6:00) *Arekkusu Garushiatchi - NR 10+ (16:00 - 6:00) Teen Duration: 14 days. Boys *Itanantchi - NR 0 (20:15 - 7:00) *Choushutchi - NR 5-15 (20:45 - 7:30) *Babatchi - NR 20+ (21:00 - 7:45) Girls *Rorimamatchi - NR 0 (20:15 - 7:00) *Nadeshiko Akanetchi - NR 5-15 (20:45 - 7:30) *Kawaiinaotchi - NR 20+ (21:00 - 7:45) Adult Duration: 24 days total: 4 days of mating opportunities, 20 days before evolution to senior if not mated. Boys *Reijitchi - from Itanantchi, NR 0 (21:00 - 7:00) *Akiyama Ridatchi - from Choushutchi, NR 0 (21:30 - 7:30) *Kyashatchi - from Babatchi, NR 0 (22:00 - 8:00) *Tonchinkan Chintchi - from Itanantchi, NR 5-10 (21:30 - 7:30) *Itajima Manejatchi - from Choushutchi, NR 5-10 (22:00 - 8:00) *Itachaitchi - from Babatchi, NR 5-10 (22:30 - 8:30) *Bakabondotchi - from Itanantchi, NR 15-20 (22:00 - 8:00) *Busanbotchi - from Choushutchi, NR 15-20 (22:30 - 8:30) *Piotchi - from Babatchi, NR 15-20 (23:00 - 9:00) *Ryujitchi - from Itanantchi, NR 25+ (22:30 - 8:30) *Mugatchi - from Choushutchi, NR 25+ (23:00 - 9:00) *Asobutchi - from Babatchi, NR 25+ (23:30 - 9:30) Girls *Sakurakotchi - from Rorimamatchi, NR 0 (21:00 - 7:00) *Remitchi - from Nadeshiko Akanetchi, NR 0 (21:30 - 7:30) *Murata Sanaetchi - from Kawaiinaotchi, NR 0 (22:00 - 8:00) *Itatchi - from Rorimamatchi, NR 5-10 (21:30 - 7:30) *Yumekotchi - from Nadeshiko Akanetchi, NR 5-10 (22:00 - 8:00) *Meron Shiroputchi - from Kawaiinaotchi, NR 5-10 (22:30 - 8:30) *Honeytchi - from Rorimamatchi, NR 15-20 (22:00 - 8:00) *Kurozokutchi - from Nadeshiko Akanetchi, NR 15-20 (22:30 - 8:30) *Tsukarintchi - from Kawaiinaotchi, NR 15-20 (23:00 - 9:00) *Tsukanumatchi - from Rorimamatchi, NR 25+ (22:30 - 8:30) *Kosuzukitchi - from Nadeshiko Akanetchi, NR 25+ (23:00 - 9:00) *Shioritchi - from Kawaiinaotchi, NR 25+ (23:30 - 9:30) Senior Duration: Indefinite Boys *Yuujitchi (19:00 - 7:00) Girls *Chosakutchi (19:00 - 7:00) Tamagezi Group Baby Child Teen Adult Senior Aikatsu! Group This group is obtainable from using any one of the six Aikatsu! dating card coupons. It's a bit like the Hatena and Bikkuri dating cards from the Entama and Uratama. Aikatsu! Dating Cards can NOT be used on even numbered generations. There's no senior stage here so the Advanced stage, sans the Super Advanced stage, is the last growth stage. Also, character's appearances on screen will be their CG appearance from the anime. Characters with question marks don't have an official name, so the anime episode they first appear in is marked next to it. It will soon be a link to an image of the character for character identification. Aikatsu! is about idoling so you need to increase the skill point total (there are six skills: Style, Originality, Passion, Charisma, Gorgeousness, Indivisuality). All characters shown below will evolve from Momoirotchi after 1 day, and the basic idol she evolves into depends on how high a certain skill point is which depends on the dating card; whether it is higher or lower than 150. The other 5 skills do not matter. Then 3 days later she will evolve into an advanced idol depending on her NR and dating card. Finally, at the age of 15, she will be given a chance to get married and have children. Up to 3 eggs will hatch and at sunset the parents will leave the babies, who will then evolve after waking up. The characters of Aikatsu! can marry Tamagotchi characters. *To obtain the six dating cards: **Dating Card 1: Unlocked after Generation 2 finishes. **Dating Card 2: Unlocked after Generation 5 finishes, although it can't be used until Generaton 6 finishes. **Dating Card 3: Unlocked after Generation 8 finishes. **Dating Card 4: Unlocked after Generation 11 finishes, although it can't be used until Generation 12 finishes. **Dating Card 5: Unlocked after Generation 14 finishes. **Dating Card 6: Unlocked after Generation 17 finishes, although it can't be used until Generation 18 finishes. Baby Duration: 24 hours *Momoirotchi (18:00 - 10:00) Basic Idol Less than 150 x skill points *???????77 - Dating Card 1 (Style skill) (22:15 - 8:00) *???????96 - Dating Card 2 (Originality skill) (22:15 - 8:00) *Anna Kodama - Dating Card 3 (Passion skill) (22:15 - 8:00) *???????96 - Dating Card 4 (Charisma skill) (22:15 - 8:00) *???????87 - Dating Card 5 (Gorgeousness skill) (22:15 - 8:00) *Ayako Yūki - Dating Card 6 (Indivisuality skill) (22:15 - 8:00) 150 or more x skill points *Miku Adachi - Dating Card 1 (Style skill) (23:00 - 9:30) *Shun Imai - Dating Card 2 (Originality skill) (23:00 - 9:30) *Mikako Tokitou - Dating Card 3 (Passion skill) (23:00 - 9:30) *Reika Yuki - Dating Card 4 (Charisma skill) (23:00 - 9:30) *Urara Nikaidō - Dating Card 5 (Gorgeousness skill) (23:00 - 9:30) *Undetermined - Dating Card 6 (Indivisuality skill) (23:00 - 9:30) Advanced Idol Dating Card 1 *Ichigo Hoshimiya (NR 0) (21:00 - 7:00) *Aoi Kiriya (NR 5) (23:00 - 9:00) *Ran Shibuki (NR 10) (21:50 - 8:30) *Otome Arisugawa (NR 15) (22:00 - 8:00) *Yurika Todō (NR 20) (23:15 - 8:30) *Sakura Kitaōji (NR 25) (19:45 - 6:20) *Kaede Ichinose (NR 30) (21:30 - 5:20) *Mizuki Kanzaki (NR 35) (0:00 - 11:00) *Mikuru Natsuki (NR 40+) (2:20 - 10:00) Dating Card 2 *Akari Ōzora (NR 0) (21:00 - 7:00) *Sumire Hikami (NR 5) (23:00 - 9:00) *Hinaki Shinjō (NR 10) (21:50 - 8:30) *Juri Kurebayashi (NR 15) (22:00 - 8:00) *Madoka Amahane (NR 20) (23:15 - 8:30) *Rin Kurosawa (NR 25) (19:45 - 6:20) *Nono Daichi (NR 30) (21:30 - 5:20) *Risa Shirakaba (NR 35) (0:00 - 11:00) *Miyabi Fujiwara (NR 40+) (2:20 - 10:00) Dating Card 3 *Rio Kimura (NR 0) (21:00 - 7:00) *Chiyo Nonomiya (NR 5) (23:00 - 9:00) *Akira Natsume (NR 10) (21:50 - 8:30) *Yayoi Hanawa (NR 15) (22:00 - 8:00) *Fumina Miyamoto (NR 20) (23:15 - 8:30) *Hikari Minowa (NR 25) (19:45 - 6:20) *Asami Himuro (NR 30) (21:30 - 5:20) *Nana Yuzuki (NR 35) (0:00 - 11:00) *Michiru Kurosawa (NR 40+) (2:20 - 10:00) Dating Card 4 *Saki Totsuka (NR 0) (21:00 - 7:00) *Chimaki Mochida (NR 5) (23:00 - 9:00) *Sora Kazesawa (NR 10) (21:50 - 8:30) *Maria Himesato (NR 15) (22:00 - 8:00) *Azusa Hikami (NR 20) (23:15 - 8:30) *Chiho Osanai (NR 25) (19:45 - 6:20) *Seira Otoshiro (NR 30) (21:30 - 5:20) *Yuna Nakayama (NR 35) (0:00 - 11:00) *Kī Saegusa (NR 40+) (2:20 - 10:00) Dating Card 5 *Erika Fujimoto (NR 0) (21:00 - 7:00) *Kiriko Sōma (NR 5) (23:00 - 9:00) *Ichika Ichihara (NR 10) (21:50 - 8:30) *Yuka Kokubo (NR 15) (22:00 - 8:00) *Airi Sonoda (NR 20) (23:15 - 8:30) *Nagisa Matsue (NR 25) (19:45 - 6:20) *Minami Hateruma (NR 30) (21:30 - 5:20) *Nina Dōjima (NR 35) (0:00 - 11:00) *Kokone Kurisu (NR 40+) (2:20 - 10:00) Dating Card 6 *Yume Nijino (NR 0) (21:00 - 7:00) *Rora Sakuraba (NR 5) (23:00 - 9:00) *Koharu Nanakura (NR 10) (21:50 - 8:30) *Ako Saotome (NR 15) (22:00 - 8:00) *Hime Shiratori (NR 20) (23:15 - 8:30) *Tsubasa Kisaragi (NR 25) (19:45 - 6:20) *Yuzu Nikaidō (NR 30) (21:30 - 5:20) *Yozora Kasumi (NR 35) (0:00 - 11:00) *Mahiru Kasumi (NR 40+) (2:20 - 10:00) Super Advanced Idol *Momo Mashiro - 5000 skill point total (23:00 - 7:00) *Arisa Mizukoshi - Obtain Ichigo Hoshimiya, keep the NR at 0 for the entire time, max out your Style skill within four hours after passing Pro Debut on your first try and then in two generations time, use Dating Card 1 again, and this time load that generation and either match or better the score obtained. (0:00 - 10:00) *Matsuri Hasegawa - Obtain Akari Ozora, keep the NR at 0 for the entire time, max out your Originality skill within four hours after passing Pro Debut on your first try and then in two generations time, use Dating Card 2 again, and this time load that generation and either match or better the score obtained. (0:00 - 10:00) *Miori Mutō - Obtain Rio Kimura, keep the NR at 0 for the entire time, max out your Passion skill within four hours after passing Pro Debut on your first try and then in two generations time, use Dating Card 3 again, and this time load that generation and either match or better the score obtained. (0:00 - 10:00) *Shion Kamiya - Obtain Saki Totsuka, keep the NR at 0 for the entire time, max out your Charisma skill within four hours after passing Pro Debut on your first try and then in two generations time, use Dating Card 4 again, and this time load that generation and either match or better the score obtained. (0:00 - 10:00) *Tsubaki Saionji - Obtain Erika Fujimoto, keep the NR at 0 for the entire time, max out your Gorgeousness skill within four hours after passing Pro Debut on your first try and then in two generations time, use Dating Card 5 again, and this time load that generation and either match or better the score obtained. (0:00 - 10:00) *Yuri Ashida - Obtain Yume Nijino, keep the NR at 0 for the entire time, max out your Indivisuality skill within four hours after passing Pro Debut on your first try and then in two generations time, use Dating Card 6 again, and this time load that generation and either match or better the score obtained. (0:00 - 10:00)